It is well-known that in bicycles intended for racing there is an ongoing search for solutions to improve performance. In particular, for bicycles intended for speed races, typically such as time trials, it is particularly important to have a good aerodynamic configuration of all of the components of the bicycle. Moreover, a factor in the improvement of performance is considered to be the efficiency of all of the commands and also their ease and safety of actuation, so that the cyclist is put in such conditions that he can concentrate on the physical effort without hindrances due to difficulties in actuating the commands.
Recently, handlebars have become well-established that are specialised particularly suitable for racing, which handlebars have two ends facing substantially forwards, allowing the cyclist to maintain a body position very inclined forwards, aerodynamically efficient.
With these handlebars, specific actuation devices have also become well-established, both for brakes and for gearshifts; these devices are commonly called bar-end devices since they are housed right at the ends of the handlebars, so that the cyclist can easily actuate them from his position.
Electric actuation devices for gearshifts are also known, in which—for each gearshift—the cyclist must actuate a first switch to command upward gearshifting and a second switch for downward gearshifting.
One known device provides a substantially cylindrical body, which forms an ideal extension of the cylindrical tube of the handlebars.
The Applicant has realised that it is possible to improve the overall efficiency of an actuation device of the gearshift of this type by designing it specifically to allow every cyclist to take up the most suitable hand position, and to allow him to keep such a position substantially unaltered during the actuation of the device.